


Good things come to those who wait, and to those who don't

by Onceonthiscomet



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, but these two are my otp from tgc, i have no idea of what to tag, so please let me love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceonthiscomet/pseuds/Onceonthiscomet
Summary: A year after the failed elopement Marya and Hélène meet, this time though something has changed and for both of them, and maybe they'll finally found what they've been looking for.





	Good things come to those who wait, and to those who don't

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a little thing i've been working on, i ship Marya and Hélène way too much i honestly want them to be happy and together. Also this is a little messy and doesn't really make sense, but hey it's tgc so it's not that unusual.  
> I might turn this into a longer ff but for now it's just a one shot.

Hélène had waited for Marya for what it felt like decades, she simply waited, sitting on a velvet couch near the hallway, looking at the door with a sad and barely annoyed expression.   
It had been a year since the failed abduction and Anatole was still in Petersburg, Dolokhov had left a couple of months after him and all of a sudden Hélène had found herself alone and incredibly sad. The only thought that had kept her from totally abandoning her social life was that one kiss she shared with Marya Dimitrievna on the night of the elopement, it may had not been their first sign of appreciation for each other (despite what they both could think or say) but it certainly had meant so much more than a simple funny kiss, at least it had to Hélène.  
She had waited for Marya at every single ball that had been organized ever since her brother's departure, but she never showed up. At first Hélène thought it was because of some sort of embarrassement the woman was feeling but she quickly realized that someone as fierce and proud as Marya probably did not know such thing as embarrassement.  
She did not even know why exactly she was waiting for Marya or what she was going to tell her in the rare case of meeting her. And then it happened: Marya entered the room with her usual look of superiority and proudness, her hair was still ad red as her lips and she was wearing a breathtaking dress. As soon as Marya walked in Hélène panicked: she was about to have a real conversation with someone she, surprisingly, cared about for the first time in months, and she had lots of things to say.   
Hélène finished her glass of wine and went straight to Marya, it didn't take her much to stand really close to her, wich gave her the opportunity to look at the woman once more: her hairstyle wasn't perfect, her makeup did not cover a couple of new wrinkles on her forehead, even so Hélène thought she was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.  
It was Marya to talk first -Countess Bezukchova, it's a pleasure to see you again. It has been quite a while, hasn't it?-  
Hélène was looking at her in a way she had never looked at anyone, she seemed a lost puppy, but she still managed to say-I suppose it has. Would you sit down with me for a while? There are a couple of things i'd like to tell you- she then nervously turned around and started walking to a room near the hallway, hoping to be followed.  
Surprisingly Marya didn't say a thing, she simply walked behind Hélène to a small room not far away from the ballroom, as soon as they both sit down on a purple couch Marya started talking once again-So tell me, how's your brother holding up in Petersburg?- Hélène blushed at the memory of all that had happened, and her role in it, but still she answered her question-Quite fine, i suppose he must have felt a little lonely until Dolokhov went visiting him...and never came back. But that's not what i wanted to talk to you about- the both of them breathed heavily, prefectly knowing what that was- i owe you an apology Marya, maybe more than one, the way i have treated you and your goddaughter was quite disgusting, even for me, but if i have to be honest i'm sorry to have hurt your feelings, not hers. I still wonder if there is a chance you can forgive me, i truly do, because at the end of the day i realized that we are...well...similar and i think we might find each other's company quite...enjoyable- she then looked down, a little ashamed to have just opened her heart like that to someone, she had never done that before, but with Marya it had been different, with her everything was different.  
Marya looked at her in a strange way before she began to talk- I must say you are a woman full of surprises, Hélène, actually i was hoping for you to apologize, just to gave me the opportunity to tell you exactly how i feel about you, about us. You know, i think i've underestimated and overrated you my whole life: i did not think you could be able to be such a disgusting person to ruin someone's life the way you did, but i admit that you did it in a remarkably smart and, well, almost attracting way. Also, you're a really good kisser and i do not hide to be willing to know if you are also a really good lover- Marya paused for a second, looking amusingly at Hélène's shocked face, she then continued- Anyway, i have to say that no one was totally innocent in that...thing, not even Sonya, and god knows if Sonya is some sort of guilty then everyone is. So yes, my dear countess, you are forgiven. For now.-  
Marya stood up and handed her arm to Hélène, who was still a little shaken but immediately took it, she then led the two of them to the door and talked once again-I hope we'll have the chance to enjoy our newly found friendship in the future, would you like to have tea at my house tomorrow?- Hélène felt a little overwhelmed but she answered anyway, even though her voice was higher than usual-Well, you don't know how happy the fact that you have forgiven me makes me feel-she was interrupted by Marya whispering -i bet i do-but she barely noticed, or at least she acted as if she did, and continued- and i would love to have tea with you, even though i thought my husband once told me you did not like tea- Marya stepped a little colser to Hélène's face and muttered-I don't- again she pushed herself a little nearer to Hélène- but, goddamit, i do really like you.- and then she kissed Hélène in a sweet but still almost passionate way, the other woman started to kiss her back, having dreamt that moment for months, but it didn't last long as Marya pulled back and muttered- See you at three- to Hélène's lips, before leaving the house with a satisfied and happy look on her face, she had not been feeling like that since the night of the abduction at the club.   
Meanwhile Hélène was still standing at the room's door with a light smile on her face, she may not have been the perfect example of a noble woman but she prefectly knew that tea time was around five or six, not three.  
Perhaps she was not so alone after all.


End file.
